


Одна сатана

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018





	Одна сатана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Say Tomato, I Say Potato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496674) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



— Платье.

— Туника. И вообще, это ты тут расхаживаешь с огромной вилкой.

— Трезубцем. Который стреляет огнём.

— О, как полезно. Вилка, стреляющая огнём.

— Ну, — вставил Кронк, — она и впрямь может пригодиться. Переворачиваешь, например, мясо, а оно ещё самую малость не дошло, знаешь, как бывает. Если лопатки с собой нет. А ты можешь превратить её в лопатку?

— ...

— Я просто спросил.

— Давай-ка забьём на этого неудачника и свалим в местечко повеселее. Только ты и я. Что скажешь?

— Согласен.

— И, может, всё же напялишь хоть какие-то штаны?

— Иди ты знаешь куда?

— Ты-то явно знаешь.

— Ребята, давайте только не при детях. Ну, не при мне.


End file.
